


Fulfillment

by undeadsupernova



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadsupernova/pseuds/undeadsupernova
Summary: Edythe and Bella are together during quarantine and Bella is unsure if Edythe is okay with just sitting around together.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Earnest Cullen, Edythe Cullen & Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Royal Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fulfillment

This year hadn’t gone as planned, but it rarely ever does. Or at least that’s just my opinion since my junior and senior year of high school was spent running around with a family of vampires and werewolves. Now that I was in my second year of college, I had finally been given the chance to focus on my dream of being an English teacher and my relationship with Edythe Cullen. I’d made a bunch of friends, human friends, and had finally felt like I knew my place in this world—not just in Edythe’s.

But now the world was in unrest. A new virus, a new pandemic that left everyone questioning whether we were in danger or overreacting. Now school was all online and I was in the Cullen house for the duration of quarantine. I just so happened to be at their house when the Safer At Home order happened. Charlie wasn’t happy that I was here, but he was relieved since Carlisle was here in case I got sick.

Edythe hadn’t let me leave the house in a while, scared of me catching the virus. She might’ve let up if she hadn’t died from the last pandemic. Instead, I was given a plethora of things to do. Emmett would put mattresses and pillows below the second floor hallway opening before grabbing me and tossing me over the ledge. I never landed on the floor, always falling precisely where he, really Edythe, wanted me to. Alice would play Animal Crossing with me and give me expensive shoes she didn’t want anymore to bedazzle with her. Jessamine showed me how to throw knives and learned Tiktok dances with Edythe and I. Royal and I sat together and had long conversations when the two of us were bored. He also found out that I am a master at Uno, Cards Against Humanity, and Go Fish. Earnest and Carlisle loved to learn how to bake alongside me. We made new meals and treats that they would then go and give elderly people around town.

This was the result of Emmett and Alice getting bored with me sitting around reading books all day. Edythe didn’t have a problem with it—well, outside of the fact that she read books a lot faster than I could. But she always just tugged me closer and read whatever she saw over my shoulder. I was boring—I knew this about myself. Edythe was the opposite of boring, and yet she chose to do boring things with me.

There I was, sitting on the loveseat in Edythe’s room, soaking up the rare sun coming in through the clouds and reading Wuthering Heights again with my head resting in her lap when the thoughts came rushing in.

Edythe was dressed regularly today, with a striped t-shirt and denim overalls. Not the kind that was baggy, but the type that showed off her curves beautifully. Her achingly gorgeous red hair was thrown up into a lazy ponytail. Of course she looked perfect on a day just like any other, even if we were stuck inside of the Cullen house.

I had tried to get dressed up today, wearing a loose light blue, short-sleeved button down tucked into jeans and paired with a pair of suspenders. Edythe had gotten them for me as one of her many birthday presents the previous September. The only thing I didn’t put effort into today was my hair but I rarely did that.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been the most exciting during this whole thing,” I said suddenly, putting my finger in between the pages I was reading. I looked up at her, my eyes probably sadder than they should’ve been. Her hand came to rest on my cheek, eyes confused and begging me for an explanation. “All I’ve wanted to do is sit with you and read.”

“You know that’s enough for me. It always has been.” Her response sent blood rushing to my cheeks, leaving her with a soft grin. I shrugged, sitting up. Her hand slipped from my cheek but I quickly put it inside mine. It was hard to not be intertwined with her 24/7 when I could spend every moment next to her. If there was one thing I was getting out of this, it was the chance to breathe her in and never release. When I woke up, I was in her arms. When I went to bed, there I lay again. My own paradise.

“I just think that you have better things to do than sit around and watch me do the same thing over and over again.”

“If this is what you want to do, then I’m here to be next to you as you do it. I’ve already done everything else, Bella. I haven’t spent every day of forever with you, and that’s the last thing on my list. I’m just fulfilling it.” The sound of my heart pumping sent her chuckling and in the end I laughed too.

“You always say such poetic things. How am I supposed to compete with that when the only thing I can do is tell you you’re really hot and that I love you?”

We were laughing again. Before I could notice, Edythe had a bookmark in my book and had set it aside. Then, slowly for her, she picked me up and I wrapped my legs around her torso. Her eyes bore into mine with peculiarly intense emotion. “That’s all I want to hear from you. Not only does it boost my ego, but it’s authentically yours. Your words, your voice, your thoughts. Everything authentically yours.” Edythe brushed her lips over mine before I grew impatient and connected them.

Edythe pressed me against the window, letting the sun wrap around us like a heated blanket hiding us away from the rest of the world’s problems. She single-handedly began welding us together, letting the warmth thaw her icy skin and latch onto mine. My blood began to boil, letting it cascade around my veins and spilling into her. I wouldn’t have minded if we were stuck together for eternity.

“Hey, why don’t you two stop making out and come help me make this big ass gingerbread house?” Emmett yelled from downstairs.

I broke away from Edythe as I started laughing, hiding my face into her neck and kissing it softly. “Come on, y’all know you want to!” I pulled back to study Edythe’s face and she just rolled her eyes playfully. She murmured, “Come on, let’s indulge him for an hour or two. Then we can do your homework and watch Tiktoks.” Her lips met my nose. My nod was enough to earn me a kiss on the forehead and her to swing me around to be on her back. “My beautiful Bella.”


End file.
